


Странные времена

by Allariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death References, Gen, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: — Я не хочу разговаривать с Дитоном. Не хочу становиться очередной сверхъестественной обузой, с которой надо разобраться.





	Странные времена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584790) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Бета: ksandria

Стайлз мог бы всерьёз разозлиться, но, похоже, Скотт действительно раскаивался, что они похоронили его в могиле без гроба. К тому же, в его защиту можно отнести то, что Стайлз тогда действительно был мёртв.

Этот день выдался невероятно длинным.

Стайлз не воспарил к окну Скотта. Он этого не умел и вряд ли когда-нибудь этому научится. За такую показуху и плагиат дешёвых фильмов он бы сам себя с удовольствием высмеял. По крайней мере до того как умер. Нет, Стайлз прошёл в дом через открытую заднюю дверь, оставляя за собой грязные следы на полу. Ох и достанется ему потом от миссис Маккол.

Скотт увидел его и оцепенел, а потом разрыдался. Стайлз ещё никогда не видел его таким. Скотт ревел в голос, и Стайлз почувствовал себя подонком, хотя это он тут вообще-то умер. Умершие не видят, как их смерть сказывается на близких. Они не видят, какой оставляют отпечаток на жизни других. А Стайлз видит, и это ужасно.

Он падает на кровать Скотта как есть, весь в грязи. Потом морщится и закрывает голову руками. Он лежит так, пока Скотт не задёргивает занавески на окнах, мешая ещё слабым лучам света пробраться внутрь. Именно тогда они и осознают реальность происходящего.

— Что ты будешь делать? — спрашивает Скотт вновь и вновь, будто действительно думает, что у Стайлза до сих пор есть ответы на все вопросы.

* * *

Стайлз возвращается домой, как только стемнело.

Он не дурак, отец на дежурстве до шести утра. У Стайлза есть целая ночь, чтобы придумать, как лучше уйти. Как, возможно, навсегда исчезнуть из его жизни.

Стайлз сидит на полу у кровати и смотрит на вымазанные грязью ботинки, на землю под ногтями на руках. Когда он проводит ладонью по волосам, на пол сыплется песок. Не мешало бы принять душ. Нужно хотя бы попытаться привести себя в порядок и перестать выглядеть, как только что вылезший из могилы. Когда он в последний раз заходил в ванную, ему пришлось посмотреться в зеркало. И Стайлз увидел в нём себя. У него всё ещё есть отражение, так что этот пункт можно вычеркнуть из списка. Он выглядит почти так же, как раньше, только кожа теперь болезненно бледная, а под глазами тёмные круги, словно он не спал всю ночь. Стайлз больше похож на военнопленного, чем на вампира.

Но стоит радоваться хотя бы тому, что он может сойти за человека. Конечно со Скоттом ему в этом не сравниться, но, по крайней мере, людей своим видом он распугивать не должен.

Стайлз перестаёт всматриваться в пустоту, когда понимает, что в комнате стало теплее. Она внезапно наполняется жизнью и звуками: Стайлз чувствует и слышит всё на каком-то другом уровне. Он и сам пока не знает, как это объяснить, но ощущения ему не нравятся. Кажется, что наружу рвутся инстинкты, которые неподвластны его воле. И Стайлз не должен задумываться, ведь всё, что от него требуется — делать и чувствовать.

Он сглатывает несколько раз и ждёт, пока Дерек залезет в комнату через окно.

— Значит, Скотт написал тебе, — говорит ему Стайлз. Впрочем, это очевидно. Разумеется, Скотт связался с Дереком, когда стало ясно, что Стайлз оказался в тупике. Дерек — запасной план Скотта. И это забавнее, чем, вероятно, должно быть.

— Скотт мне написал, — подтверждает Дерек. Он произносит это медленно, осторожно приближается и огибает кровать, чтобы его увидеть. Скорее всего, Стайлз приукрасил действительность, потому что Дерек вздрагивает, точнее, его передёргивает, когда он как следует его разглядывает.

Стайлз делает вид, что ничего такого не заметил. Он просто откидывает голову на постель и ждёт.

Дерек делает ещё два шага и садится на его кровать. Он продолжает молчать, а значит Стайлзу, как всегда, предстоит поддержать разговор.

— У меня был день, чтобы разобраться, где правда, а где вымысел, — говорит он, вздыхая. Какая насмешка судьбы: на этот раз ему пришлось разузнавать о самом себе. — Распятия бесполезны, а ещё я вижу себя в зеркале. Приглашения, наверное, тоже брехня, потому что я без труда попал к Скотту и к себе домой. Насчёт святой воды не знаю, потому что не было возможности проверить. Думаю, мало кто запасается ей просто так. Про солнечный свет, к сожалению, не врут. Хотя я и не загорелся от него. По симптомам похоже на лучевую болезнь. Ну, знаешь, головокружение, тошнота, ощущение жжения и твёрдая уверенность в том, что кожа вот-вот отделится от костей. Я не могу никого загипнотизировать и неважно, что там себе напридумывал Скотт. А так, я мёртв…

Стайлз вытягивает руку.

— Можешь сам проверить.

К его удивлению, Дерек действительно тянется к его руке и прикладывает два пальца к внутренней стороне запястья. Такого Стайлз точно не ожидал, ведь Дерек мог услышать, что его сердце не бьётся ещё с другого конца комнаты. Кожа, там, где его касается Дерек, горит. Конечно, дело в Стайлзе, ведь это он теперь холодный. Теперь температура его тела зависит от температуры в помещении или на улице, как у всех грёбаных трупов. Он чувствует пульс Дерека на кончиках его пальцев, который отбивает барабанную дробь по коже Стайлза. И этого более, чем достаточно, чтобы взбудоражить Стайлза, поэтому он резко убирает руку. Конечно же, это не ускользает от внимания Дерека, чьи пальцы зависли в воздухе.

— Стайлз, это ничего не значит, — произносит Дерек. Но его слова звучат так неуверенно, будто он сам не знает, что имеет в виду. А Стайлз не понимает, кого именно Дерек пытается в этом убедить.

Стайлз смеётся, если то, что вырывается у него из горла, можно назвать смехом.

— Ничего не значит, говоришь. Нет, ты меня видел? Я больше не смогу выходить на улицу днём, потому что… о, точно, я мёртв, — не придумали ещё таких жестов или слов поддержки, от которых ему бы сейчас полегчало, поэтому он позволяет Дереку просто смотреть на него, и этого должно быть достаточно. А Стайлзу остаётся продолжать своё существование. Подошва его ботинок скрипит об пол, когда Стайлз решает вытянуть ноги. — Я мёртв, Дерек.

— Забавно, потому что болтаешь ты так же, как болтал при жизни, — пробует мягко пошутить Дерек, но Стайлз улавливает, что эти слова даются ему с трудом. Должно быть, Скотт сказал Дереку что-то, потому что Стайлз ещё никогда не видел, чтобы тот так из-за кого-то старался.

— Не самое лучше время для того, чтобы показать своё чувство юмора. Это я так, к сведению. Ты выбрал просто ужасное время, — Стайлз зарывается пальцами в волосы, и на джинсы осыпаются комочки грязи. Он уверен, что земля и в ушах у него есть, уж очень там чешется.

— Мы разберёмся с этим, — тихо говорит Дерек. — Так же, как и всегда.

— Как именно мы будем разбираться? Дерек, я умер сегодня ужасной, просто отвратительной смертью. Ты сам всё видел, — Стайлз прерывается на секунду, сжимает кулаки и продолжает: — Я провёл последние пять минут своей жизни в страхе и криках. Я захлёбывался чужой кровью и прекрасно это помню. Поэтому не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, просто заткнуться и дать мне… — Стайлз обессиленно опускает голову, пряча лицо в ладонях, и делает несколько глубоких судорожных вдохов. Хотя он даже не уверен, нужно ли ему дышать. Во рту пересохло, а горло болит. Может, он до сих пор не отошёл от потрясения? А могут ли вампиры вообще испытывать подобное? И что у него сейчас с артериальным давлением? У него вообще оно есть или его тело просто наполнено кровью, как шарик, в который налили воду?

Стайлзу хочется блевать, но он сомневается, что его когда-либо вырвет. В мире полно дерьма, которым он уже сыт по горло.

Дерек придвигается немного ближе: его ботинки касаются джинсовой ткани на ногах Стайлза. Он ведёт себя так, будто пытается решить, как лучше к нему прикоснуться и стоит ли вообще это делать.

— Извини, но больше я ничего не знаю. Я не понимаю, как быть вампиром. И Скотт оторвал голову тому, кто… В общем, кто сделал меня таким, — Стайлз смотрит на свои руки. — Но я не виню Скотта за то, что он не стал задавать вопросов, ведь тогда он, понятное дело, был убит горем.

Дерек прикасается к нему, что очень удивляет Стайлза. Жест выходит скупым и неуклюжим — просто ладонь на плече, тепло которой чувствуется даже через два слоя ткани. Стайлза это немного пугает, но он не хочет её сбрасывать.

— Мы ведь можем обратиться к Дитону, — предлагает Дерек. — Он может побольше разузнать и помочь нам. Он сможет рассказать, что с тобой происходит и что тебе нужно.

Что ему нужно.

Господи.

Стайлз резко двигает плечом и сбрасывает ладонь Дерека, но сразу же об этом жалеет.

— Я не хочу разговаривать с Дитоном. Не хочу становиться очередной сверхъестественной обузой, с которой надо разобраться. 

— Я не называл тебя обузой, — зло цедит Дерек сквозь зубы. И Стайлза не должно это утешать, но именно в этом и есть Дерек. Он сидит на кровати Стайлза и, так же как и раньше, ничего не смыслит в общении между людьми. Он отчаянно старается найти ободряющие слова. Дерек Хейл пытается его успокоить. Завтра, наверное, снег пойдёт.

— Ну да, я не буду обузой, пока не проголодаюсь и не начну есть людей, — Стайлз запрокидывает голову, пока не видит нахмуренного в неверии лица Дерека.

— Скотт научился себя сдерживать, — произносит Дерек так, будто это раз плюнуть. — И ты научишься. Ты видел, как другие через это проходят и знаешь, как всё устроено.

Стайлз сжимает зубы, пока не начинают болеть челюсти. Но это ему совсем не помогает, как и то, что говорит Дерек. Лишь делает хуже. 

— Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что нас нельзя сравнивать, — выплёвывает он. — Быть оборотнем — это стараться не причинить людям вреда ненароком. А я создан для того, чтобы ранить людей. Ранить и жрать их.

— Ты никого не сожрёшь, — фраза Дерека просто нелепа. И она доказывает, что Дерек идиот, потому что у Стайлза зудит в нёбе, а в воздухе вдруг разливается аромат олова с карамелью. Будто аванс того, что он может получить. Он уверен, что, если бы Дерек подошёл к нему вплотную, Стайлз бы не раздумывая разорвал ему глотку. И далеко не в сексуальной вампирской манере, скорее, всё бы произошло грязно и кроваво, пока он бы не переломал все кости. Стайлз очень, просто безумно голоден.

Он встряхивает головой и душит свои позывы на корню. 

— Как-то так. Я уже молчу о том, что мне теперь вечно будет семнадцать.

Дерек не говорит ни слова, но Стайлз слышит его вздох и чувствует волну тёплого воздуха над головой. 

— Да уж, это я довольно быстро понял. Видимо, выше я уже не стану.

— Стайлз, — произносит Дерек так, будто изо всех сил старается найти подходящие слова, но не может за неимением опыта. Да и что тут можно сказать? Всё, о чём говорит Стайлз — правда. Он мёртв и вскоре ему захочется людской крови. В этом раскладе трудно найти преимущества.

— Может, вам стоит заготовить колья, — бесцветно предлагает Стайлз. — На всякий случай, вдруг пригодятся.

— Кровь животных, — почти зло, чеканя каждое слово, говорит Дерек. И этим самым подводит к очередному разговору, который Стайлзу сейчас совсем ни к чему.

— А если я не смогу питаться их кровью? Что тогда? Что ты будешь делать дальше? Лично вскроешь вены?

— Да, если это потребуется, — серьёзно заявляет Дерек. — И буду делать это до тех пор, пока мы не выясним, как с этим справиться. До тех пор, пока ты не научишься самообладанию.

Стайлз ненавидит Дерека за его глупую самоотверженность, за чрезмерное чувство ответственности и за то, что он постоянно берёт вину на себя. Стайлз зол по-настоящему. Он впервые, как вышел из могилы, ощущает такую злость. Не потрясение, а всепоглощающую ярость. Он сам не понимает, когда успел вскочить на ноги. Он начинает осознавать происходящее только тогда, когда чувствует под ладонью шею Дерека. Стайлз оттесняет его сильнее и быстрее, чем ему хотелось бы, поэтому трещина, которая расползается по стене от столкновения, выходит случайно. Дерек вздрагивает, стуча зубами, и сдавленно стонет. Стайлз продолжает сжимать его горло, пока у Дерека не краснеют глаза. У Стайлза ноют зубы. Ему безумно хочется вонзить их в чужую плоть, так, что становится больно, но он борется с собой.

— Я не твоя проблема. Не ты меня таким сделал. Ты не должен испытывать вину теперь ещё из-за того, что так уж со мной получилось. Поэтому прекрати вести себя так, будто ты в чём-то виноват.

Дерек тёплый и мягкий там, где, как Стайлзу всегда казалось, он должен быть сбитым и сильным. Стайлз мог бы выкручивать его, пока он не сломается. Эта мысль завораживает и отталкивает одновременно. Нет, на самом деле он ничего такого не хочет. Никогда не хотел.

— Стайлз, пусти, — Дерек обхватывает его за запястье, при этом все мышцы на его руке напряжены. В его голосе нет страха, сам же он смотрит на рот Стайлза, хотя, скорее всего на то, во что этот самый рот превратился. Стайлзу нужно отпустить, освободить Дерека. Он чувствует пульсацию крови под своей ладонью. Это не то, что нужно Стайлзу, но как же она близка, горяча. Он не хочет этого делать.

Нет, враньё.

Он просто боится своих желаний.

— Ты лучше меня, — задушено хрипит Дерек.

Стайлз раскрывает ладонь, и Дерек немного соскальзывает вниз по стенке. Видимо, Стайлз приподнял его, сам того не осознавая. Дерек обхватывает его руку своей и опускает её. Стайлз замечает, как медленно и осторожно он это делает.

Стайлз отходит от Дерека на подрагивающих ногах.

— О, боже, прости! Я не должен был этого делать. Я не хочу… Блядь, я не хотел причинять тебе боль. Просто я так разозлился… Э-э, думаю, мне лучше избегать этого в будущем, — Стайлз скользит вниз по стене, пока не упирается в пол, а потом откидывает голову назад. Стена должна быть холодной, но он не ощущает её прохлады. Больше не ощущает. — Что ж, думаю, ответ на вопрос кто сильнее, вампиры или оборотни, очевиден, — тихо говорит Стайлз. — Кажется, победитель здесь я, — по идее, здесь надо бы рассмеяться, но ему почему-то не смешно. У него до сих пор дрожат руки, и ладно, если бы дрожь была от ужаса, страха. Но нет, она больше от волнительного предвкушения. Это так отвратительно, что не описать словами. Стайлз не хочет испытывать наслаждение от чего-то подобного.

— Стайлз, — зовёт его Дерек мягко и терпеливо. К такому Стайлз ещё не привык. Он не понимает, почему Дерек так себя ведёт. Не понимает, почему он с ним не борется. С чего они вообще всё ещё по одну сторону баррикад? Дерек очень медленно опускается на пол и приваливается к стене.

— Прости, что… применил силу, ты не заслужил такого обращения, — Стайлз слегка ударяется головой (по крайней мере, ему кажется, что слегка) о стенку.

Дерек смотрит на него с каким-то новым выражением лица. Стайлз не может понять, что это значит, ведь видит его таким впервые.

— Может и заслужил. Я не всегда… проявлял к тебе терпимость. Ты не был оборотнем и лишь старался помочь, — Дерек скрипит зубами. — От меня иногда вообще помощи было не дождаться.

— Это Скотт попросил тебя так сказать? — Стайлз искренне удивлён этим признанием.

Дерек сверлит его взглядом.

— Нет, — отвечает он, явно оскорбившись. — Знаешь, я в состоянии извиниться сам.

«Когда возникает необходимость», — думает Стайлз. Ну, или когда нужно разрядить обстановку. Или когда кто-то из твоих друзей стал нежитью. По крайней мере, Стайлз считает их друзьями. Хм, враждующими между собой друзьями. Неопределившимися друговрагами?

— Я не хочу превращаться в того, кто получает удовольствие от насилия, — тихо произносит Стайлз. — Не хочу применять силу только потому, что могу, — ему вообще не нравится, что он это может. Стайлз всегда думал, что будет здорово стать кем-то большим, а теперь он теряет себя.

— Знаю, но ты меня отпустил, — твёрдо заявляет Дерек. — Как только ты понял, что делаешь, ты сразу отступил. Для тебя это в новинку, но ты справляешься лучше, чем ожидалось. Ты учишься управлять своей силой.

— Я чувствую её, но не могу ей управлять, — признаётся Стайлз, как Дереку, так и самому себе. — Внутри меня словно что-то выжидает… Сейчас оно уснуло, как и голод вместе с ним. Нам только кажется, что я способен совладать с… — он кусает губу и сжимает кулаки, — С моими новыми способностями, но это обман. Как только я проголодаюсь по-настоящему, мне будет плевать на всё. Я просто…

Следующие слова Стайлз выдавливает из себя:

— …перебью всё, что движется.

— Не перебьёшь, — уверенно говорит Дерек. Он не настолько хорошо знает Стайлза, чтобы точно утверждать на что тот способен или не способен. Но его голос полон такой непоколебимой уверенностью, что Стайлз даже на секунду задумывается, а вдруг он знает то, что неведомо Стайлзу. 

— Мы теперь заклятые враги, да? — спрашивает Стайлз больше для смены темы. — Вампиры и оборотни. Разве мы не должны, ну, не знаю, воевать друг против друга семьями или что-то в этом роде? Дать обет, что каждая наша встреча будет заканчиваться дракой?

— У меня не осталось родни, — произносит Дерек каким-то полушутливым и одновременно полутрагичным тоном.

Стайлз не выдерживает и смеётся. Смешок выходит немного надтреснутым, но совершенно уместным.

— Боже, ты ужасен. Вот каков мир после моей смерти? Ты возьмёшь на себя все колкости и невозмутимые взгляды. Потому что, должен признаться, если бы знал, что такое произойдёт, то не стал бы умирать и подвергать других таким мучениям.

Дерек хмурится, а Стайлз думает, что будь на его месте кто-то другой, он бы обязательно высказал свои соболезнования, попытался бы его как-то ободрить или просто извинился за всё плохое. Но Дерек другой, он не станет делать ничего из вышеперечисленного, да Стайлз и не ждёт от него чего-то подобного.

Однако Дерек вновь его удивляет. Он делает глубокий вдох, придвигается ближе и слегка его задевает. Стайлз думает, что это самое неловкое соприкосновение плеч в истории.

— Ты знаешь, что нужен нам, — говорит Дерек. — Рядом с тобой мы становимся лучше.

И это очень громкое заявление. Даже несмотря на то, что Дерек как всегда немногословен. Создаётся впечатление, будто он не может заставить себя признаться в том, что он в чём-то нуждается. Даже если он делится этим с кем-то другим.

— А что, если от прежнего меня ничего не осталось? — спрашивает Стайлз, потому что именно это он боялся озвучить, именно этого он боится больше всего. 

Дерек кривится, и с этим выражением лица Стайлз отлично знаком. Именно его он сначала видит, прежде чем Дерек обзывает его идиотом.

— Я слушаю твою болтовню вот уже пятнадцать минут и пока тебе не удалось убедить меня в том, что ты стал другим человеком.

Стайлз думает, а не признаться ли ему сейчас, как его страшит мысль подойти и посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Больше всего его пугает то, что он найдёт в своём отражении что-то не то, чуждое ему.

— Я не знаю, что буду делать дальше и куда мне теперь идти, — вместо этого произносит он. — Я не могу здесь оставаться, — ему бы очень хотелось остаться, ведь куда первым делом отправляются люди, случись с ними беда? Конечно, домой. Но он не может себе этого позволить. — Папа не должен меня таким видеть.

— Можешь пожить в доме, если тебе нужно, — предлагает Дерек. — Днём прятаться в подвале. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Теперь Стайлзу дерьмово за все те ужасные слова, которые он когда-то говорил о доме Дерека. Ведь он прекрасно знает, что Дерека до сих пор не отпустили воспоминания. Стайлз знает, как всё это сложно. Он не ожидал от Дерека таких предложений.

— Тебе не обязательно идти на такие жертвы. Я уже говорил, что я не твоя проблема и ты не сможешь меня излечить. Так же, как нельзя залатать и тебя.

— Я не пытаюсь тебя залатать, — злится Дерек. — Я предлагаю свою помощь.

Именно это и настораживает. Видимо, всё очень плохо, если Дерек предлагает ему помочь. 

— Но ты не привык помогать, ты привык со всем разбираться. Ты не привык идти кому-то навстречу и разгребать последствия. В этом ты постоянно лажаешь. Я всегда предлагаю план получше, но ты не слушаешь меня и придерживаешься своего отстойного плана. А потом я неизменно вытаскиваю тебя из дерьма.

— Стайлз.

— А что? Это правда! Признай, по крайней мере, что я прекрасно всё продумывал, пока был жив, — Стайлз косится в сторону и замечает, что Дерек буравит его взглядом. Как ни странно, но это успокаивает. Стайлз пытается сдержать улыбку, но уголки губ всё равно поднимаются. Тем более, он сказал правду! Дерек всегда предлагал худшие варианты. Хуже просто некуда. Многие Стайлз забраковал из принципа, ведь он был частью стаи Скотта, поэтому ему необязательно было выполнять указания Дерека.

Но теперь Стайлз не знает, может ли он и дальше считать себя частью стаи Скотта. Хочет ли Скотт видеть его в своей стае?

— Это не твоя вина, — говорит Стайлз, потому что хотел это сказать. Он хотел сказать это раньше. — Ты же это понимаешь, так ведь? Я ни в чём тебя не виню.

Дерек отводит взгляд, но Стайлз всё ещё может сказать, что он пялится на стену.

— То, что я сделал… Я всегда так поступал, и это не твоя вина, что… я мёртв. Формально я, конечно, умер, но… Чёрт, я понятия не имею, как это всё устроено. Но знай, я пойму, если мне перестанут доверять, и вы не захотите, чтобы я оставался в стае, — Стайлз прекрасно всё понимает. Он уверен, что его убьют во второй раз, если изгонят из стаи, но он всё примет и поймёт.

— Они не просто твоя стая, но и твои друзья. Некоторые… Некоторые были просто раздавлены, когда ты умер, — Дерек с шумом вдыхает и выдыхает. — Я не хочу снова тебя хоронить, — Дерек больше на него не смотрит, и Стайлз тоже решает ненадолго замолчать. Дерек много сказал и заслуживает несколько мгновений тишины.

— Возможно, Питеру стоит какое-то время держаться от меня подальше, — говорит Стайлз немного погодя. — Мне хочется сделать ему больно без повода. Боюсь представить, что будет, если он меня выведет.

Дерек притворяется, что раздумывает над сказанным.

— Постараюсь не слишком огорчаться на этот счёт.


End file.
